This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for forming casings or tubes and, in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus for forming sausage casings and particularly for forming the casings into a spiral shape with the use of a shirring head having radially arranged profile rollers which are gyrated in a path around a concentric guide for the casing.